


Kidnapping Elly!

by Hszhu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy Afternoon, One Shot, Tickles, jumin han in business trip, plan to kidnap elly, saeran not taking his brother's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hszhu/pseuds/Hszhu
Summary: One day, 707 went to visit MC, wanting to discuss his plans on capturing Elly, since the cold hearted man known as Jumin Han went for a business trip away from Elly.





	Kidnapping Elly!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Mystic Messenger

_MC’s POV_

Today’s a beautiful day, with birds chirping, beautiful sky without much clouds, and the temperature is not too hot nor too cold. I sit on the sofa in the living room, and takes out a book that I picked out the other day to read, since I have done all the house chores.

After a few minutes, Meowy the robot cat starts to make some noises.

“Agent 707 is approaching, agent 707 is approaching!”

I got excited as it’s been a while since I saw Saeyoung. The last time we met was last week’s Saturday, when we camp at his room watching a horror movie, where he hides behind my skirt, obviously shaking. I had a good laugh at his behavior, which he made excuses that the sound effect is too realistic that makes him shudders non stop.

The door makes an electronic beep, and click open, revealing a tired looking Saeyoung with Saeran at the back, looking pissed for some reason, carrying few bags of groceries.

“Agent 606, report to duty immediately!”

Saeyoung smiles widely, and ruffles my hair, making me pout a bit. Saeran puts down the bags on my dining table, and turns to leave.

“I should go.”

“Saeran, where you going?”

“I forgot my ice cream,” and off he go, disappeared rather quickly.

“So, what’s the occasion?” I take a look at the groceries, and realised there’s lots of food, HBC (honey buddha chips) and Dr Pepper, which can last both of us a couple of weeks.

“Well, don’t you remember, MC?”

I try to think of the occasion, and starts to have an imaginary checklist in my mind. Our dating anniversary? Nope, that’s in another 3 months. Valentine? Nope, it’s been almost 4 months since the last valentine. The day Saeran finally called Saeyoung hyung? Nope, that’s not it. The day Saeyoung almost burn down the house when he finally cooks? Nope. The day Vanderwood got his pictures taken when he wears a maid suit? Nope.

I look at him, thinking he might give me a clue, as I have no more ideas.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Agent 707, reveal today’s mission objective.”

His mouth curves up to a side, grinning at me. I have a bad feeling about this. That’s the face he makes when he found an idea to trick Yoosung or the other RFA members.

“You see, today’s the day where I will be successful in capturing Elly, since I have a foolproof plan!”

Since yesterday Jumin mentioned about going for a business trip overseas, and entrusted Elly to Jaehee, Saeyoung has been very hyper since.

“Do you think you have better chances in getting Elly out when she is in Jaehee’s house?”

“Exactly!” Saeyoung makes a spin, and loses his balance, falling down very quickly. I grab his arm to regain his balance, but it seems that I fall down together with him to the floor carpet.

“Ouch!”

I do a slight knock on his head, half joking and half scolding.

“Why do you even drag me down together?”

“Because it’s always fun to be together!” he laughs and closes his eyes, making smooching sounds trying to kiss me. I just laugh and puts a hand over his mouth. Then he licks my hand, resulting in me having goosebumps all over as it’s ticklish.

“It tickles!”

In the end we have a pillow fight with the pillows on the sofa, and Saeran comes back, looking pissed at the mess we had done.

“I’m out of here.”

“Saeran, wait for your beloved hyung!”

The plan to kidnap Elly is forgotten, and luckily there’s no incident happened during Jumin’s oversea’s trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, Elly is safe and sound.


End file.
